


in the event that this is all that remains

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, qrow loves all eight of his kids, told mostly though messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: Throughout his journey with the kids, Qrow sent many messages to Tai in hopes that one day they’d go through. Tai gets them all when Amity goes up.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	in the event that this is all that remains

“Hey, Tai. I know that this is stupid, and you’ll probably tease me later for this, but it makes me feel better. Sue me. I don’t know when you’ll get this message, or if it’ll even go through once we get the CCTs back up, whenever that will be. But it’s for my own peace of mind. 

The kids are doing fine so far. I’ve been fending off as much Grimm as I can so they won’t have too bad of a time. Slowly but surely, they’re healing. I’ll leave plenty of Grimm for them to keep up their skills, don’t worry. I’ll keep them safe. No matter what.” 

[Two images. The first is of RNJR laughing around a campfire from afar, the next of them cuddled together in pushed together sleeping bags. Alive, and at least for a moment, happy.] 

* * *

“We had a bit of a hiccup today. But I promise Ruby and the kids are fine. I took a bit of a hit, but you know me. I’ll be back to normal tomorrow morning. A little cut won’t be the end of me just yet. 

...They’ve started to come after her, Tai. It was just one lackey this time, but Gods know there has to be more on the way. I had to blow my cover to help them out in the fight, so I’m staying with the kids now. I just hope my semblance doesn’t make everything even worse. 

I’m scared. I wish she had any other color eyes in the world, she and Sum both. But I’ll protect her until the end. That, I promise.” 

* * *

“Let me start off with the fact that I’m alive. All of us are. If you get Ruby’s letter, she’ll explain it a bit more. Turns out, that little cut I got was poisoned and tried to take me down. Luckily the kids pulled through and got help in time. If they didn’t, well...you know. 

These poor kids, Tai. They’ve been through so much shit. Almost the same as we went through at their age. We thought we’d be the last, didn’t we. But the world is cruel. 

I wish you were here.” 

[Image of all four kids piled together on a single red couch, clutching each other like a lifeline. Used mugs of hot chocolate sit abandoned on the coffee table in front of them. The setting sun casts a warm light through the room, a silent promise of the night to come. But for now, light remains. And all is well.] 

* * *

“Tai, I know you won’t get this, but this has become a therapy of sorts for me. So, for my own peace of mind: be safe. She’s tracking down Huntsmen and killing them. I don’t know if it’s just in Haven or if it’s everywhere or if she’ll spread her reach soon enough, but regardless, watch your back. 

You were on Team STRQ and unfortunately that puts a target on your back even after retirement. You’d better be in one piece when we see each other again or I’ll use the Staff to bring you back just to send you back in your grave. 

...Seriously. Be careful. None of us can take another tragedy. 

Love you.” 

* * *

“He found his way back to us. He’s a kid now. I don’t think he’s ever had a host this young. I wish he never did. 

We’re gonna train him and the rest of the kids have taken him under their wing. He’ll be alright, but Gods know it’s too much for all of us, let alone a kid that young. 

At least he’s back. For better or worse, I guess.” 

[Image of Oscar squished in between RNJR on a couch, a video game controller in his hand while his new friends cheer him on. His smile is shy, but in time, it will surely grow. For now, he is a little boy playing games with his friends. What tomorrow brings is not for us to decide.] 

* * *

“I miss you.” 

* * *

“The party’s gotten bigger. Our little firecracker found her way to us with a tagalong mini ice queen. The kids are currently catching up over dinner. I can’t tell you how good it is to hear them laugh this freely again. 

Something’s up with Leo. Not even Oz can put his finger on it, but we know it can’t be anything good. We’re heading back tomorrow night. There, we should be able to get some answers as to what’s going on with him. I can’t help but have a bad feeling, though. 

I’ll keep the kids safe, don’t worry.” 

[Two images. The first is shaky, as if whoever took it tried to take it quickly so as to not ruin the moment, but you can still tell what it is. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss tangled together in a hug, faces stained with relieved tears. The second shows the kids at the dinner table, frozen in time. Mouths wide in unrestrained laughter, eyes bright with joy. They look like the children they are. Even though it’s just a picture, you can feel the warmth of the scene. And it’s brighter than the sun itself.] 

* * *

“A lot of shit happened. Bad and good, most of which I don’t want to risk putting into words. 

But the things I can say: Mini Ice Queen had a bit, well a lot, of a scare, but she’s fine now. Blake came back and Team RWBY’s whole again. There’s still a bit of tension there, but I can tell it won’t last. 

They’re gonna be fine, Tai. They won’t end up like we did. They’re stronger than we could ever hope to be, and I’m so proud. But I couldn’t be more scared for them. She knows they’re a threat and I don’t know what that means for them. But with her, it can’t be anything good. 

We’re headed to Atlas with the lamp. We’re giving the kids a day or two to rest up before we catch a train to start us off. It’ll be good to see James again, and hopefully get some down time. Hopefully things are looking up for once.” 

* * *

“I’m so tired, Tai.” 

* * *

“Made it to Mistral. Turns out getting to Atlas will be even harder than we thought. The kids, Ruby and Jaune especially, came up with a crazy plan. But it’s so crazy, it might actually work. These kids never fail to surprise me. You’d be so proud of them, Tai. I know I am. 

I’ll let you know when we make it to Atlas. All should be looking up once we arrive.” 

[Two pictures. The first is of all the kids sitting on the floor, plans and maps and diagrams spread in front of them. Their faces are furrowed in concentration as Jaune points to a point on the map. The second is of all of them hours later it seems, cloaked in the darkness of nightfall. There are more papers scattered about. The kids are a tangled mess of limbs, having fallen asleep in a giant cuddle puddle as they planned. Tomorrow would bring another mission, a new destination and chapter. But for now, they could sleep.] 

* * *

“After a series of...interesting events, we made it to Atlas in one piece. I don’t quite know how to explain it, but James isn’t well. I can see it in his eyes. He’s paranoid, and I’m scared of what that means for all of us. But we’ll be alright. I’ll make sure of it. 

For now, we’re staying in the dorms. The kiddos are way too excited to have bunk beds again. We should be staying here for a while if all goes to plan. James is actually making progress on getting Amity up! Which means you might get these messages soon, and we might actually be able to communicate again. Gods know the girls miss you and Zwei terribly. 

It’s been a long day, so I’m going to follow the kids’ lead and go to bed. Love you. Hopefully we can actually talk soon.” 

[One picture. Illuminated by the broken moonlight alone lay all eight kids in a single dorm room, two to a bunk. After a long, harrowing day, they just want to be in the same room as each other, alive and well and tangible. So they are.] 

* * *

“The kids had their first mission and James gave them their Huntsman licenses. I wish you could’ve seen it Tai, been there, seen the joy on their faces when they realized they had made it. It made this whole damn thing worth it. I think this makes Ruby the youngest Huntress of all time. We knew she’d go down in history one way or another, didn’t we? 

I took plenty of pictures since you couldn’t be with us. Ruby and Yang miss you. I do too.” 

[Way too many pictures to count. The first is of the ceremony itself, the moment of realization on their faces. The second is of all of them together, arms around each other, smiles wide and scrolls brandishing their Huntsman licenses as they beam at the camera. The third is of Qrow with an arm around Ruby and Yang, smiles brighter than light itself. The fourth is of the kids around the table, each with a slice of cake in front of them as they celebrate. One chair is left unoccupied, yet has a piece of cake in front of it. It’s not hard to figure out who it’s for. The rest are of assorted celebrations and antics, each with more chaos than the last. Finally, the last two, the newly appointed Huntsmen and Huntresses in their bunks, worn out from living the day they’ve waited for. They are the future, and therefore, the future is brighter than ever before.] 

* * *

“James says Amity is close to getting up and running. I can’t wait to talk to you when that happens. We have a lot to catch up on. We were invited to a party at Schnee Manor of all places tonight, and have to at least make an appearance. Should be interesting, I’m sure. 

I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later. Hopefully, it’ll be a two-sided conversation. Maybe we can even convince you to meet up with us at some point.” 

[A single picture of all eight kids, arms around each other and smiles wide. Weiss is in the middle, as if they’re already shielding her from her family. They’re all decked out in their combat gear, weapons on display as an unspoken threat to any trouble. They’re together, strong and safe. For now. But who knows what the night brings.] 

* * *

“I don’t know what’s happening. Something’s wrong.” 

* * *

The night was dark. It was cold, and at times, unforgiving. But even in the darkness, the stars still shone. 

The emergency broadcast seemed to black out the light of the stars themselves. 

Tai was frozen, his wide eyes locked onto his youngest daughter who he hadn’t seen in far too long. She had changed her hair and her clothes, her voice had matured, her eyes were more haunted. She looked like a battle-hardened Huntress, he realized. How had he missed so much of his baby girl’s life? 

The broadcast continued, and the words Ruby spoke only solidified the fear festering in his heart. 

“Even if we...even if Atlas falls…” 

Tai broke. His eyes filled with tears as he realized what his daughter was about to say. And he realized, with a fear that he hadn’t felt in years and years, that his daughter was expecting to die. 

Suddenly, the broadcast stopped. Tai didn’t want to think about what that meant, about what could’ve happened to stop a cry for help and a warning to the world. 

“No! No, come back!” With a sob, he dropped his head into his hands. He barely felt Zwei lay his head on his thigh in an attempt at comfort. 

A minute passed and Tai raised his head. His eyes were filled with tears, yes, but also determination. Power and protection. He stood on shaky legs, went with Zwei on his heels to the chest in the corner of the room to retrieve his weapon. 

With the familiar and foreboding weight of his weapon in hand, he looked down at the dog. 

“Let’s go get our family.” 

With his free hand, he reached into his pocket to check his scroll, expecting a message from Glynda or Barty or Peter with a pick-up point. Those, he got. Along with an influx of messages from Qrow. 

With shaky hands, he quickly scrolled through them until his eyes landed on the most recent one. Ice traveled down his spine. Though he knew it wouldn’t go through, he typed out a response. A promise. He pressed send and returned it to his pocket. 

Without a second thought, he and Zwei walked through the door. He didn’t look back. 

* * *

“I’m on my way. Hold on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a kudos or review if you enjoyed it! I have a lot more RWBY works if you'd like to check those out, and you can find me on twitter @wlwrwby. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you have a lovely, lovely day! <33


End file.
